Just remember me
by kaneda26
Summary: A la suite d'un combat, Kurama a perdu la mémoire et il a oublié quelque chose de très important pour Hiei...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi ou comment envoyer ses persos préférés chez le psy !

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Note : Y paraîtrait que y'a pas assez de fics sur Yu Yu en français… Mais bon, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Résumé : A la suite d'un combat, Kurama a perdu la mémoire…et il a oublié quelque chose de très important pour Hieï.

Titre : Just Remember Me ! (« Souviens-toi de moi ! » pour ceux qui sont aussi nuls en anglais que votre serviteur!)

Chapitre un 

Il entendit un léger bruit à la fenêtre mais n'en tint pas compte. C'était sans doute le vent, une branche d'arbre qui cognait contre la vitre, la pluie. Quand le grattement se fit plus présent, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et…

Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Au quatrième étage !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le garçon se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Ce que tu peux être lent à la détente. J'me les gèle, moi !

Kurama observa son invité surprise. Plus petit que lui, les cheveux bruns, avec quelques mèches blanches, hérissés sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Tu dois être… Hieï ? C'est ça ? »

Le garçon le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu me fais quoi, là comme plan ?

-Heu… je…

-Pas grave. Ca te dérange pas que je pionce ici ? Y fait vraiment un temps pourri. »

Kurama prit un calepin sur son bureau. Il le feuilleta rapidement et trouva ce qu'il cherchait :

« Hieï, youkai, saleté de nabot qui se la joue avec son jagan (troisième œil). Est jamais là quand on en a besoin. Squatteur parasite, sale caractère. Paraît qu'il a une sœur, j'aimerais trop voir la gueule qu'elle a.»

La description était de Kuwabara. Hieï s'approcha pour regarder à son tour le carnet.

« C'est quoi ce truc, c'est l'autre abruti qu'a écrit ça ? Je vais le buter, ce con ! Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ?

-Je… je… heu.

-Putain, mais accouches!

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

Hieï le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non…non, je… enfin… ils ont dit que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Et que… enfin, Kuwabara m'a fait ça. »

Hieï lui arracha le cahier des mains et tourna les pages rapidement. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Yukina, ma future femme. Fille des glaces. Belle, gentille, adorable. A la recherche de son frère. »

Puis il jeta le carnet à terre.

« Non ! C'est sérieux ? Tu… tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Je… non, j'ai quelques flashs mais…

-Mais pourquoi y'a personne qui m'a prévenu ? Comme si ça m'intéressait pas ? Sont trop cons ! »

Hieï ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Tu… fais quoi ?

-J'vais dire deux mots à Urameshi ! »

Hieï sauta dans le vide.

Kurama se précipita mais il eut la surprise de voir le garçon se récupérer sans aucun problème sur le sol.

« Il t'ont cherché…, cria t-il. » Mais il ne fut pas sûr que son message fut entendu.

----

Il était en train de faire un rêve fabuleux… C'était enfin le grand soir avec Keiko, faut dire qu'il avait été incroyablement patient. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais il allait quand même en profiter.

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut, la tête à l'envers et une sensation bizarre sur son cou, très… tranchante.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? Bande de cons ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé ? »

Yusuke repoussa l'épée.

« C'est à quel propos ?

-A ton avis ? A propos de Kurama ! »

Yusuke se réveilla complètement et fixa le démon qui fulminait. Ce fut à son tour d'être en colère.

« Tu crois qu'on a pas essayé peut-être ? On t'a cherché dans tout le makai !

-J'étais pas dans le makai, abruti, j'étais chez les ningens pour une stupide mission !

-Mission ?

-Ouais, un truc confié par Botan. Ca m'a pris plus de temps que prévu… »

Yusuke se leva.

« Quel genre de mission ? Genre secrète ?

-Ouais.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a rien voulu me dire …

-Elle aurait dû savoir que Kurama passait avant… enfin, que c'était quand même important que je le saches. Bon, explique ! »

Yusuke s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attendit patiemment que Hieï range son sabre.

« On ne sait pas tout. Apparemment, il a eu lui aussi une mission en solo. Ca a mal tourné. On pense qu'il est tombé sur quelqu'un de vachement balaise et …

-Un yohkai plus fort que Kurama ?

-Apparemment. Botan a fini par le localiser et il errait dans les ténèbres, il était sérieusement amoché. Il ne savait même plus son nom.

-C'était quand ?

-Y'a trois mois.

-Et maintenant ? Il se rappelle toujours pas ?

-Non, ça va prendre du temps. Il essaye de s'adapter, il a recommencé à aller à la fac. Le truc marrant, c'est qu'il est aussi bon qu'avant dans ses études.

-C'est tordant, en effet.

-Non, j't'explique, c'est une amnésie à la Jason Bourne. Il ne sait même pas qui il est, ni comment il s'appelle mais il sait encore faire des maths à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Et ses pouvoirs de Yohko ?

-Ca aussi, ça revient. Il régit instinctivement. En clair, il sait encore se battre. Ce qui vaut mieux… Le type qui l'a mis dans cet état pourrait revenir. »

Hieï soupira.

« Il ne sait vraiment plus qui… je suis.

-Désolé. »

Hieï disparu rapidement avant… Il sauta d'immeuble en immeuble avant de se retrouver sur un arbre connu.

Les branchages dénudés de leurs feuilles ne l'abritaient pas de la pluie. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Parce que cette eau du ciel rendaient ses larmes moins salées.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive ? pensa t-il. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca nous avait pris tant d'années… Ca m'avait pris tant de temps pour… Kurama, je t'aime. Et tu ne sais même plus qui je suis. Tu ne sais même plus à quel point je t'aime. »

Il leva la tête vers le ciel sombre, sentant la pluie sur ses joues.

« J'aurais jamais dû te laisser, je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais partir… »

Il avait hésité à se jeter à son cou dés son retour. Et c'était tant mieux. Il lui aurait fait peur. Et… il n'imaginait même pas la peine qu'il aurait eue si son ami l'avait repoussé. Mais deux secondes dans ses bras, ça le valait. Ca valait toute la douleur du monde.

----

« Une soirée ?

-Ouais, histoire de reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Ca pourrait te ramener quelques souvenirs.

-Hieï… Enfin, tout le monde sera là ?

-Ouais, comme d'hab, je te dis. »

C'était donc ça sa vie d'avant. Les études, les amis… les ténèbres. Kurama avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Il se sentait complètement humain. Mais il faut bien dire qu'il y avait des trucs bizarres comme cette rose qu'il avait sorti, dieu sait comment, de ses cheveux et qui s'était transformé en fouet épineux. Il avait été surpris par un mec du nom de Zin. Apparemment, il le connaissait parce que l'autre s'était reculé en levant les mains.

« Waouh, t'es pas un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, Kurama ? »

Et puis, il y avait ces deux noms différents, un nom humain Minamino et son nom de yohko.

Il se sentait complètement perdu. Et il ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance avec Urameshi et Kuwabara, ceux-ci ayant pourtant montré qu'ils étaient ses amis.

Il était constamment sur ses gardes et ça le fatiguait considérablement. Le seul moment où il s'était senti en sécurité, c'était quand cet étrange garçon était entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il avait eu envie de se serrer contre lui, il savait qu'il serait en sécurité contre lui.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Yusuke.

-Heu, je… A rien… Enfin, je me demandais si… si j'avais quelqu'un… une personne que j'aime. »

Yusuke haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te rappelles quelque chose ?

-Non. C'était juste une question comme ça.

-Pas à ma connaissance. T'es tellement sérieux comme mec. »

« Alors, j'ai personne, pensa Kurama. Personne… Même pas lui. »

Yusuke se leva brusquement. Et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas la laisser ouverte ? J'suis comme un con à gratter pour qu'on m'ouvre.

-Tu peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

-Pour faire comme les ningens, j'tiens à mon image de marque ! Y'a des trucs à bouffer ? »

Kurama regarda le jeune homme sauter à l'intérieur de la pièce et il se sentit mieux tout à coup. Pourtant, Hieï ne lui adressa pas un regard.

La soirée se déroulait sans doute, comme à l'accoutumée, les deux alcooliques (Shizuru et Atsuko) trinquant à tout et n'importe quoi et s'écroulant lentement sur le sol. Kuwabara qui poursuivait Yukina de ses assiduités. Keiko et Botan… Et Hieï.

Kurama prit Yusuke à part.

« Dis, on est vraiment amis lui et moi, demanda t-il en désignant Hieï d'un signe discret.

-Ouais, ça fait super longtemps que vous vous connaissez.

-Mais… enfin, je veux dire, il est pas vraiment…

-Expansif. T'inquiètes, il fait genre « je suis le grand impassible » mais t'imagines pas la gueulante qu'il a poussée lorsqu'il a su pour toi. »

Kurama eut un léger sourire. Alors ils étaient bien amis. Hieï était juste quelqu'un de réservé.

----

Il entendait des pas qui le suivaient. Légers, presque imperceptibles. Il les devinait plus qu'il ne les entendait et son corps se raidissait.

« Il y a quelqu'un. C'est peut-être celui qui… Je pourrais faire demi-tour, l'appart de Yusuke est pas loin. »

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se retourner. S'il se retournait et tombait sur… Il accéléra sa marche.

Les pas le suivaient toujours.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Les pas aussi.

« Qui es là ? Je sais qu'il y quelqu'un ! » Il maudit la peur qu'il sentait dans sa voix.

Une silhouette apparut dans l'obscurité.

« C'est moi, c'est Hieï. »

Kurama poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai eu… je…

-J'voulais pas te faire peur. Juste m'assurer que tu rentres sans problème.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas accompagné ? Tout simplement ? »

Hieï baissa la tête.

Pris d'une impulsion, Kurama demanda :

« Tu veux dormir chez moi cette nuit ? »

Hieï leva la tête.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben, je crois qu'on est amis. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Je veux dire… La première fois que tu es venu me voir, tu…

-Ok. »

Hieï se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Rester près de Kurama. C'était une torture qu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter. Mais en même temps. Etre avec lui. Il lui avait promis de rester près de lui. Et il tiendrait cette promesse, même s'il était le seul à s'en souvenir.

Hieï marchait quelques pas devant lui. Et Kurama ressentait à nouveau cette sensation plaisante. Il était en confiance. Le Dr Sôma, le psy qui le suivait, lui avait recommandé de se fier à son instinct, à ses émotions. Et il avait le sentiment que Hieï était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il arrivèrent enfin chez lui.

« Tu veux attendre ici et rentrer par la fenêtre ?

-Nan, pas la peine. J'peux faire un effort de temps en temps. »

Kurama s'était habitué à son appartement. Il était d'ailleurs assez petit, chambre, salle de bains, et un salon-cuisine. Hieï y paraissait tout à fait à son aise.

« Comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire… où tu dors d'habitude, je te mets un futon dans le salon ou… dans ma chambre. »

« Je dors dans tes bras, pensa Hieï. Du moins, j'aurais aimé le faire pendant que tu m'aimais encore. »

« Peu importe, fais comme tu le sens.

-Dans ma chambre alors. »

Hieï s'infligea une malédiction sur quinze générations intérieurement.

« Génial, j'aurais mieux fait de lui dire le salon. Je vais jamais arriver à dormir juste à côté de lui ! »

Kurama essaya de cacher le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il sentait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Si Hieï était dans sa chambre, il n'aurait plus aucune crainte.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leurs lits respectifs.

« Hieï ? Tu dors ?

-Nn, non.

-Tu veux pas me parler de toi ?

-Y'a rien à dire.

-Si, tu pourrais me dire comment on s'est rencontré. Comment on est devenu amis.

-C'est pas important.

-Ca l'est pour moi ! »

Mais Hieï garda le silence.

« J'arrive pas à lui parler, j'arrive pas à lui dire. C'est trop difficile. Et il va m'éjecter vite fait de sa vie si je continue comme ça. Mais j'arrive pas à lui parler. »

« Il est tellement froid. On dirait qu'il s'en fiche. J'ai tellement envie de savoir, de me rappeler. »

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu veux rien me dire, murmura Kurama. Je suis content que tu sois là quand même. »

Il attendit une réponse. N'importes laquelle.

« Je… J'ai pensé que je pourrais rester quelques temps ici. Histoire de… Enfin, tu vois. Si y'a un danger…

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas rester ?

-Si tu veux pas, j'peux squatter pas loin.

-Non. Non, je veux dire… merci. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité. Merci et bonne nuit. »

Hieï ne répondit pas. Il se disait qu'il était le plus grand crétin de tous les temps après Kuwabara. Puis il se rappela…

----

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué le changement. Le regard de Kurama n'était plus amical. Enfin, pas seulement. Et il lui souriait de plus en plus souvent. C'était quelque chose que Hieï avait senti lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais passé autant de tant avec quelqu'un sans ressentir quelque chose. Mais ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'il ressentait. Et il passait voir le kistuné de plus en plus souvent. Au début, il avait inventé des prétextes, des plantes à lui emprunter, le mauvais temps dehors. Quelquefois même, il était presque heureux d'avoir été blessé rien que pour pouvoir profiter des talents de Kurama pour le soigner. Puis enfin, il était venu pour rien, juste pour le plaisir de le voir. Et Kurama l'avait accueilli, toujours avec le sourire.

Ils discutaient un peu , profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« J'me coltine encore une mission. J'ai pourtant largement payé ma dette.

-Une mission… dangereuse ?

-Plus ou moins, un truc d'infiltration. J'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler. »

Kurama l'avait regardé avec un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Et ce sera long ?

-Un ou deux mois.

-Tu feras attention, hein ?

-Ouais, j'vais essayer. D'après Botan, faut y'aller tout en finesse. A se demander pourquoi elle me colle cette mission sur les bras. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire dans la dentelle ? »

Kurama rit. Et Hieï se détendit un peu. Mais aussitôt, le visage de son ami redevint sérieux.

« Tu vas revenir, Hieï ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'as pas confiance en mes capacités ou quoi ?

-Non, juste un mauvais feeling. Sans doute cet orage qui me fait cet effet là. »

Il faisait un temps d'enfer, c'était le mot. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel toutes les dix secondes, illuminant une ville triste qui retombait automatiquement dans les ténèbres. Le vent était violent, bruyant et froid.

Mais chez Kurama, il faisait chaud et doux. Et Hieï s'y sentait bien.

Il regarda le yohko, il le trouvait si beau avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux vert émeraude. Et cette impression de tendresse qui se dégageait de lui. Et il était si grand. Hieï complexait sur sa taille pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait certes grandi un peu mais Kurama avait toujours une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui.

« Tu n'as plus faim ?

-Hein ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais encore faim. Sinon je débarrasse.

-Ne compte surtout pas là-dessus ! Je finis les plats ! Tous les plats ! »

Kurama se mit à rire. Et Hieï s'étrangla avec son morceau de viande. Il était encore plus beau, plus attirant quand il riait.

« Tu fais des réserves ? T'en fais pas, j'te promets de te cuisiner un bon gueuleton à ton retour.

-Ca, j'oublierais pas. »

----

Mais il n'y avait pas eu droit. Ce dîner, ça avait été pour Kurama un moyen de le faire revenir. Comme s'il pensait qu'il fallait un appât pour que Hieï revienne le voir.

Et juste à ce moment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges au petit déjeuner ? En général, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas… Tes plats préférés, c'est quoi ?

-Peu importe, chui pas difficile. Et j'adore ta cuisine, tu le sais bien.

-Ah…

-Enfin, non, tu le sais pas. Bah, oublies ça. »

Oublier ? Certainement pas. Kurama venait de recevoir la première clé qui conduisait à ses souvenirs avec Hieï.

« Il aime ma cuisine. Ca veut dire que j'ai déjà cuisiné pour lui. Assez souvent d'après ce que je déduis de ces paroles. Mais… mais est-ce qu'il aimera toujours ? Je ne sais pas du tout si ce que je prépare est toujours bon. Si ce n'est pas comme avant. »

Il fut rassuré le lendemain en voyant Hieï manger de très bon appétit. Il en était à se demander où il pouvait stocker tout ça quand Hieï le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Rien… Je me demandais comment tu pouvais manger autant.

-Manges…, commença Hieï en maugréant.

-… tu sais pas qui te mangera. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Kurama observa le changement sur le visage de Hieï, il avait perdu de la dureté. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde.

« Tu vas à la fac ? J't'accompagne ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je serais dans le coin si t'as un problème.

-Merci mais je veux pas te monopoliser.

-J'ai rien à faire. Je serais dans un arbre en train de pioncer. Tu m'appelles si y'a besoin, ok ?

-D'accord. »

Kurama était un peu gêné. Il se sentait tellement bien quand Hieï était dans les parages. Il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier s'éloigne. Mais Hieï ne pouvait quand même pas passer son temps à le surveiller. Il avait certainement mieux à faire.

Hieï s'arrêta à l'entrée de la faculté.

« Bon, à plus tard.

-A toute à l'heure, répondit Kurama, sentant déjà la crainte s'introduire dans son cœur. »

Hieï fit demi tour puis revint brusquement vers lui.

« …Merci pour le p'tit dèj.

-Ah, euh, de rien. »

Puis Hieï disparut rapidement.

« Pourquoi il me remercie pour le repas ? J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait habituellement. Pourquoi il avait l'air de tellement tenir à me le dire ? »

----

« Ca, j'oublierais pas.

-Oh, je m'en doute. J'me demande si ton estomac n'a pas une mémoire parfois.

-Hé, c'est quoi cette remarque ? Dis tout de suite que je suis un goinfre !

-Ah, c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir en photo… »

Kurama se reçut une serviette de table sur la figure, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

L'ambiance était si agréable. Hieï était incroyablement détendu, il avait même souri plusieurs fois.

Le jaganshi sentait que c'était pour ce soir. Mais il se trompait. Kurama n'avait rien dit, rien tenté. Et Hieï ne le pouvait pas. A certains moments, il était sur que Kurama éprouvait la même chose que lui, puis à d'autres, il pensait qu'il se faisait des idées. Il ne pouvait avouer son amour si ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors, il attendait.

Il passa une mauvaise nuit, dormant par interruption, se réveillant souvent. Il s'était alors concentré sur la respiration de Kurama mais au lieu de l'aider à trouver le sommeil, celle-ci ne fit que le faire ruminer davantage.

Il faisait à peine jour quand il s'était levé. Kurama dormait encore et Hieï luttait contre l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, de l'embrasser doucement avant de partir.

Il était prêt à sauter par la fenêtre quand il s'était senti attrapé et ramené à l'intérieur.

« Tu t'en vas ? Déjà ?

-…Ouais, faut que j'y aille, répondit-il en sentant les mains de Kurama sur ses épaules.

-… Je… il faut que je te dise un truc, un truc super important. Enfin, pour moi. »

Hieï avait attendu, patiemment, que le yohko se décide. Mais le rythme de son cœur s'était sensiblement accéléré. Et sa tête lui hurlait qu'il se trompait mais son cœur voulait y croire.

« Hieï… je… je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Pas comme un ami, enfin, pas seulement. Je… »

Le démon s'était levé sur la pointe des pieds et avait embrassé Kurama tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Un baiser léger, timide. Le regard de Kurama s'était illuminé.

« Je t'aime…, murmura à nouveau le yohko.

-Je…Je… » Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, ils restaient bloqués.

« Fais comme si je te l'avais dit, j'y arrive pas. Pas encore.

-Je comprends. »

Kurama l'avait lâché. Et Hieï s'était senti faible, abandonné, perdu.

« Je dois y aller.

-Je sais. Tu reviendras ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu reviendras. »

Hieï, déjà à moitié dehors, attrapa la main de Kurama, posa un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Et il attira son ami pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

« Je reviendrais. Et je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus me supporter !

-Promis ?

-C'est une promesse… Une vraie de vraie. »

----

« Et je la tiendrais. »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi ou comment envoyer ses persos préférés chez le psy !

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Note : Y paraîtrait que y'a pas assez de fics sur Yu Yu en français… Mais bon, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Résumé : A la suite d'un combat, Kurama a perdu la mémoire…et il a oublié quelque chose de très important pour Hieï.

Titre : Just Remember Me ! (« Souviens-toi de moi ! » pour ceux qui sont aussi nuls en anglais que votre serviteur!)

Chapitre deux 

« Il est encore là, le nabot ? T'as pas d'autre endroit pour squatter ? T'as pas honte de profiter d'un malade ?

-T'as un problème ? Tu veux que je t'aide à le régler ? s'écria Hieï en sortant légèrement son sabre du fourreau.

-Naann, aucun problème. Pas le moindre. J'vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-C'est ça, va jouer dans le mixer, abruti ! »

Kurama observa l'échange qui s'était déroulé devant lui. Ca n'avait pas pris trois secondes avant que Kuwabara et Hieï s'engueulent. Et tout le monde trouvait ça normal.

Kurama attrapa Yusuke.

« Euh… Je croyais qu'ils étaient potes.

-Ouais, y sont juste trop cons pour communiquer autrement.

-Mais pourtant, Hieï n'est pas du tout comme ça avec moi.

-C'est normal, il est raide dingue de toi.

-QUOI ?

-J'déconnais, c'est une blague, Kurama. »

« Mais pourquoi je me sens rougir, quel imbécile ! Et pourquoi il a dit ça ? C'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! »

----

« Quel est votre problème exactement avec ce garçon ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Kurama se tortilla dans le fauteuil.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de problème… c'est juste que… je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec lui. »

Le Dr Sôma leva la tête de son calepin.

« Minamino-san, je vous ai déjà expliqué que vous réagissiez instinctivement. Si vous craignez ce garçon, c'est que…

-Je ne le crains pas.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Je me sens bien. Je me sens si bien avec lui. C'est pas normal, non ?

-La normalité, vous savez… Est-ce que vous vous rappelez quelque chose de précis ? Qui a rapport avec ce Hieï ?

-Non. C'est juste une impression. L'impression que quand il est là, tout va bien, tout est bien.

-Alors ce n'est pas mauvais en soi. Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie dans ce cas ?

-Et bien, la dernière fois, Yusuke m'a fait une blague et… »

Kurama acheva son histoire en baissant la voix.

Le docteur le regarda.

« Minamino-san. Etes-vous attiré par ce garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense…

-Non, je ne vous ai pas demandé de penser. Restez sur le plan de l'émotion, du ressenti. Que ressentez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y répondre.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois si vous en éprouvez le besoin. »

Kurama acquiesça avec un soupir.

Il se sentait seul. Il était seul. Dès qu'il était sorti de cours, il s'était senti mal. Très mal.

« Hieï, où es-tu ? murmura t-il. »

Les yeux de Kurama s'agitaient en tous sens, recherchant le moindre indice de la présence de Hieï. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il se sentait un peu idiot à paniquer comme cela, simplement parce que Hieï s'était absenté. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il avait peur, une peur qui s'insinuait violemment en lui. Et…

Il esquiva, instinctivement.

Et se figea.

L'homme s'avançait vers lui, une chaîne se balançant le long de son bras, se terminant par une boule hérissée de pointes.

« Tu m'as bien eu, hein ? T'as cru que tu pouvais t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu vas me dire où elle est ?

-Qu… qu… quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Mais t'as raison, ne dis rien. Laisses moi le plaisir de t'arracher les mots de la bouche…

-Non… non… »

C'était une crainte sans précédent. Son cœur et son corps se souvenaient. Une douleur intense.

Et il était tétanisé par ce souvenir qui lui revenait brutalement. Il avait déjà vécu ça.

L'homme avançait toujours.

« Dis-moi où elle est ? Dis-moi où tu l'as planqué ? »

Le premier coup lui fit aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Il sortit son épée et bloqua les suivants difficilement. Il envoya une graine vers l'homme. Mais celui-ci rit.

« Ta graine de Shimaneki ? Tu crois que je vais me faire avoir comme ça ? Allez, transformes toi en yohko. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, Kurama. Transformes-toi ! T'es si faible comme ça. »

Le deuxième coup fut pire. L'homme s'échauffait juste. Kurama recula dans une ruelle, il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha. Mais la voie était bloquée. Il entendit les pas lourds de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait même pas sauter pour monter sur le toit, une de ses jambes ne fonctionnant plus correctement. Et l'autre qui approchait.

« Hieï ! Hieï ! HIIIIIEEEEIIIIII ! »

Il perdit presque connaissance quand la masse heurta sa tête. Mais le coup n'avait pas été donné pour le tuer. Il sentit le sang ruisseler sur son visage et entendit encore son agresseur :

« Dis-moi où elle est ! »

Une grande chaleur l'entoura. Il distingua des flammes à travers le sang qui lui brouillait la vue.

« LE TOUCHES PAS ! »

Les flammes étaient aussi douces que les bras qui l'entouraient.

« Relève-toi ! Relève-toi, Kurama. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Kurama s'appuya sur l'épaule de Hieï et se mit debout.

« Restes avec moi ! Utilises ton épée ! »

Au mot épée, il sortit de sa poche un brin d'herbe qui se transforma pendant que Hieï sortait la sienne de son fourreau et l'enflammait.

Kurama s'appuya contre le dos de Hieï. L'autre type attaqua mais il n'avait pas d'ouverture, lui et Hieï formant une boucle parfaite, dos à dos, chacun bloquant les attaques qui arrivaient dans leur périmètre.

Leur adversaire recula un peu.

« Je ne m'en tiendrais pas là. Je peux attendre. Ton ange gardien ne va pas rester éternellement avec toi ! »

Et il s'éclipsa.

Kurama s'effondra et Hieï le retint.

« Comment ça va ? Hé ! Kurama !

-J'ai mal…

-J'imagine…

-Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? »

Les yeux du kistuné s'emplirent de larmes qui diluèrent lentement le sang. Ses mains agrippèrent le corps de Hieï.

« Je ne veux plus que tu partes ! Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses tout seul ! »

Hieï resta sans bouger un moment puis caressa lentement les cheveux poisseux de sang.

« Je suis désolé. »

-----

« Tu le dis si je te fais mal, je suis pas aussi doué que toi.

-Non, ça va. »

Kurama sentait les mains hésitantes de Hieï sur son corps. Le moindre effleurement le faisait souffrir mais il serrait les dents. Hieï s'était déjà occupé de sa jambe, et il lui nettoyait maintenant son bras gauche. Kurama retint un cri quand Hieï lui bougea lentement le bras.

« Mais dis-le si ça te fait mal, j'suis pas médium, moi, s'écria Hieï. On pourrait appeler Yukina, elle a un don de guérison…

-Non, c'est bon, je te dis.

-Ok… Heu, il faut que tu… que je te lave les cheveux. Je pense pas que tu pourras y arriver tout seul. »

Hieï observa la teinte rouge sur rouge qu'avait pris la chevelure de son ami.

« Oui, je veux bien de l'aide. »

Kurama tendit la main vers Hieï. Ce dernier la prit et l'aider à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Kurama était à moitié nu, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

« Fais comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, tu es son ami. C'est ce qu'il croit. Et je l'aide tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire… Contrôles-toi ! »

Hieï installa Kurama dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau.

« Tu vas te mouiller, fit Kurama. »

Hieï ôta son manteau. Kurama s'affaissa, sa tête disparut sous l'eau et Hieï plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour le sortir.

« Ca va ?

-…Touss… Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à ne pas glisser. »

Hieï enjamba le rebord de la baignoire tout en maintenant Kurama.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut ! C'est bon. Appuie-toi contre moi. »

Et Kurama se laissa aller sur le torse de Hieï. Le démon tout en lui maintenant la nuque d'une main, prenait de l'eau dans l'autre pour la faire couler sur les cheveux de Kurama.

C'était à la fois un supplice et un vrai plaisir. Et ça prit beaucoup de temps.

Hieï entoura Kurama d'une serviette et le soutint jusqu'à son lit. Où il se sépara un peu à regret de lui. Il lui jeta un pyjama qu'il sortit de l'armoire.

« Tu peux prendre des vêtements toi aussi, dit Kurama en observant les habits trempés de Hieï. »

Hieï attrapa un sweet blanc, un jean et fila dans la salle de bain.

Kurama le regarda, attendri, les vêtements flottant, trop grands, autour du garçon.

Hieï, lui, regarda la chemise de pyjama de Kurama, elle était ouverte. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu attacher les boutons. Le démon s'approcha et les boutonna sans un mot.

« Merci. Hieï ?

-Hum ?

-Où… où étais-tu ?

-Chez Botan. J'voulais avoir des détails sur ta mission. Je pensais revenir quand tu sortirais.

Mais… Je suis désolé. Je…

-J'ai eu si… peur.

-Pardon.

-Ce type, le mec à la chaîne. C'est lui qui m'a…

-C'était lui ! Tu t'en souviens. »

Kurama fit la grimace.

« Je me rappelle juste que j'aie eu peur. Vraiment peur. Et je crois pas que c'est un sentiment que je ressens si souvent. »

Hieï hocha la tête.

Kurama lui parla ensuite des propos du type. Auquel il n'avait rien compris.

« Attends ! Attends deux secondes ! Il a dit que tu lui avais volé quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, ta mission a été un échec. Je veux dire, tu devais ramener une âme mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Une âme ?

-Ouais, gardé par un monstre. Si c'est ce mec, alors ils l'ont drôlement sous-estimé.

-C'était lui. »

Hieï, couché sur son futon, se releva.

« Je… il me semble que je lui ai volé. Mais j'ai pas été assez discret. Il m'a poursuivi…

-Mais tu n'avais plus l'âme sur toi, t'es pas un amateur, tu l'avais planqué.

-Je crois.

-Mais tu ne sais pas où…

-Non. »

Hieï poussa un long soupir.

« Va falloir prévenir Urameshi. Et sans doute même Kuwabara. Pour ce genre de plan, il est utile. Très con mais utile. »

----

La pièce n'était pas complètement dans l'obscurité. Kurama voyait très bien. Il comprenait alors d'où venait cette capacité. De ses pouvoirs de yohko. Il vit Hieï croiser les bras sous sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Hieï tourna la tête vers lui et Kurama eut la certitude qu'il le voyait aussi bien que lui.

« Et toi ? Tu n'y arrives pas ? T'as trop mal ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, je…

-Tu trembles. »

C'était vrai, Kurama tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« J'ai peur.

-Mais je suis là.

-Je sais mais si tu t'en vas…

-Je n'irais nulle part, fit Hieï en se relevant. »

« Je ne suis qu'un misérable abruti, se morigéna Hieï, je lui avais promis de rester près de lui et voilà ce qui arrive. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pas confiance. »

Il s'excusa encore une fois. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait.

« Ne t'excuses pas, s'écria Kurama. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

Puis le silence retomba.

« Je suis nul, pensa Kurama. Je devrais lui être reconnaissant et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est le faire culpabiliser. Je ne lui ai même pas dit… »

« Merci !

-Hein ?

-Merci ! Je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Je… Tu m'as sauvé… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je… si j'ai peur.

-Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Kurama respira lentement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander ça mais il en avait envie. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était attiré par Hieï. Et il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Un tremblement l'agita encore.

« Tu ne risques rien ici. Calmes-toi !

-J'essaie mais… Hieï ? Tu ne voudrais pas… dormir avec moi… »

Kurama baissa les yeux mais il sentit que le regard de Hieï ne le quittait pas.

Avec un soupir, Hieï se leva.

« Fais-moi un peu de place… »

Kurama tenta de bouger mais sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Hieï le souleva pour le poser un peu plus loin et il se glissa dans le lit.

Il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'ils ne soient pas collés l'un à l'autre.

« Je crois que ça le dérange. Mais ça y est, je tremble un peu moins. Si seulement je pouvais… »

La fragrance qui parvenait à ses narines était agréable. Un mélange de fleurs, d'herbes coupées, l'odeur de Kurama. Sous ses notes florales, Hieï distinguait aussi l'odeur métallique du sang.

« J'en ai toujours rêvé… Depuis le jour où je suis parti. A chaque nuit passée dans un taudis, chaque nuit passée à espionner, à surveiller, je rêvais de ce moment. Etre avec lui… Dormir dans ses bras. Je fantasmais sur le creux de son cou, là où je pourrais enfouir ma tête. Et sur son corps que je pourrais toucher, ses lèvres. Mais à l'époque, ces rêves avaient une chance de se réaliser… Au moins, il tient encore à moi. C'est mon nom qu'il a hurlé quand il s'est senti perdu. Et il a besoin de moi même si c'est juste pour être rassuré. Oh, non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! »

Kurama avait bougé lentement pour venir appuyer sa tête contre la poitrine de Hieï. Son bras et sa main blessés vinrent se poser sur le torse du démon qui eut la respiration coupée.

« Kurama, chuchota t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Mais seul un souffle paisible et endormi lui répondit.

Hieï passa la main dans les cheveux de Kurama. Et posa quelques baisers sur son front.

« Je suis là, mon cœur, pensa t-il très fort. Je ne te quitterais plus. Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu le sais même si je te l'ai jamais dit. Et même si tu ne te souviens plus de rien, ce n'est pas grave tant que tu as besoin de moi.»

Kurama bougea encore un peu et se souleva pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de Hieï.

« S'il te plait, pensa le yohko. Fais-le. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. »

Et Hieï l'embrassa. Légèrement. Coupablement. Et le serra contre lui.

« Je suis un monstre. Je profite de sa crainte. Je suis un monstre… »

« Mon dieu, je me sens si bien. Cette sensation, ce sentiment. Je suis certain de les avoir déjà ressentis. Je l'aime… Je l'aime comme un fou. »

Et se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurama tomba réellement dans le sommeil.

----

Au petit matin, Hieï avait disparu. Kurama eut un moment de panique.

« Où est-il ? Il m'en veut pour cette nuit ? Sûrement. Il s'est rendu comptes que je ne dormais pas et il croit que… Mais je l'aime aussi. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Ha, t'es réveillé ?

-Yusuke ?

-Ouais. J'ai fait à bouffer mais je préviens tout de suite que c'est pas mon point fort alors… Tu veux de l'aide, là ? »

Kurama s'était levé difficilement. Il avait certainement besoin d'un coup de main mais…

« Non, c'est bon, j'y arrive.

-Ok, traînes pas, ça va refroidir. »

Kurama n'avait pas envie qu'Urameshi l'aide. Il ne voulait que Hieï. Il ne voulait que les mains de Hieï sur son corps.

« Où est Hieï ? demanda t-il en s'installant à table avec une grimace.

-Dans le makai, pour récolter des indices.

-Tout seul ?

-Nan, avec Kuwa.

-Tous les deux ? Ensemble ?

-Ouais, le duo de la mort qui tue. S'ils se foutent pas sur la gueule avant, ils rapporteront peut-être des infos intéressantes. Hieï m'a demandé de faire le guet, au cas où le taré se pointerait. »

----

« Hé le nabot ? Par où tu me trimballes là ? Hé, le nain, tu pourrais répondre ? »

Hieï s'accroupit sur le sol, observa quelque chose que Kuwabara ne voyait pas et se releva.

« Le nabot répondant au stupide nom de Hieï est prié d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour répondre… Putain, t'es encore moins réactif qu'une solution chimique ratée…

-Ta gueule ! Tu me déconcentres. J'essaie de retrouver la piste de Kurama. Mais ce con de yohko est balaise pour effacer ses traces. Alors, tu la fermes et t'essaies de te concentrer un peu, toi aussi. Si tu veux pas que je t'y aide à ma façon.

-Ca va, ça va. »

Kuwabara se concentra quelques secondes.

« Je sens que dalle. Enfin, si je sens encore le sang… là où Kurama et l'autre se sont fightés.

-Je sais. On essaie de remonter la piste… Avant que Gendô ne le rattrape. Pour savoir où Kurama a planqué l'âme.

-Il n'y a aucune âme par ici.

-Concentres toi mieux.

-Non, j'suis sérieux. Il n'y a rien. Une âme, je la sentirais à des kilomètres, et là il y a rien. »

Hieï leva un regard suspicieux vers le grand ningen.

« Non, je t'assure. »

Puis Kuwabara ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Attends ! Gendô ! C'est le nom du mec ?

-Et c'est moi qui suis pas réactif !

-Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais parce que j'ai écouté ce que Botan a dit tout à l'heure, contrairement à toi !

-J'étais un peu distrait. »

« On se demande par quoi ? pensa Hieï. Mais pourquoi Botan était venue avec Yukina aussi ? Je vais le buter ce con s'il arrête pas de baver sur ma sœur ! »

« Danger ! s'écria Kuwabara. »

Mais Hieï n'eut pas besoin d'avertissement. Il se déplaçait déjà avec aisance pour faire face à trois adversaires pendant que Kuwabara se prenait le quatrième.

Hieï évolua d'un rapide coup d'œil les trois démons qui l'entouraient. Des bandits sans grande envergure. Il ne sortit même pas son sabre. Il apparut brièvement dans le dos de l'un d'eux, le temps d'assener un coup puissant derrière la nuque, puis bougea aussitôt. Ce fut tout aussi facile pour le deuxième, il lui coupa la respiration avec un coup de poing dans le plexus.

Puis il attrapa le dernier à la gorge, le chef sans aucun doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Réponds !

-L'âme. On cherche l'âme. On voulait juste éliminer la concurrence.

-Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

-Pour… pour les pouvoirs qu'elle recèle.

-Quels pouvoirs ?

-J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que c'est puissant. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Hieï resserra davantage sa prise et lâcha le démon, inconscient.

Kuwabara avait ligoté le sien à un arbre avec l'aide de son épée.

« Hé ! cria le grand roux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le partage ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends trois à toi tout seul ?

-Pour éviter qu'ils aient à souffrir de ton manque de style !

-QUOI !

-Ah, la ferme, on se casse. J'crois que Botan nous a pas tout dits. Et elle a intérêt à cracher le morceau… »

Kuwabara se tut en voyant l'air sombre de Hieï.

----

« Ce n'est pas juste une sensation. Je crois que je commence à me souvenir…

-Vraiment ? De quoi ? »

Kurama était assis dans le fauteuil. Il souffrait un peu moins que ce matin mais ses traits étaient tout de même tirés et ses yeux avaient une lueur craintive.

« Je crois que je l'aime. Et je crois, non je suis sûr, que je l'aimais déjà avant.

-Hieï ? C'est ça ?

-Oui… Mais… C'est un garçon.

-Et alors ? demanda le docteur. Ca vous pose un problème ? Imaginons que ce soit une fille, ça vous semblerait normal à ce moment là ? »

Kurama regarda le médecin et éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Le kistune essaya de maîtriser le fou rire qui le secouait.

« Non, c'est juste qu'une seconde, j'ai vraiment imaginé… Et c'est… trop drôle ! Non, je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Que ce soit un garçon ne change rien.

-Et bien, vous avez répondu vous-même à votre question. Mais, et lui ? Est-ce qu'il vous aime aussi ? »

Kurama sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps au souvenir de la nuit passée. Son corps contre le sien, les lèvres de Hieï sur son visage, le baiser.

« Oui…

-Vous l'a t-il dit ?

-Non…

-Et vous ? Lui avez-vous dit ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai peur.

-Peur qu'il ne vous aime pas vraiment ? Peur que vous vous soyez trompé ? »

Kurama réfléchit. Non, il était sûr que Hieï l'aimait.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'on s'aimait avant que je ne perde la mémoire.

Mais j'ai peur de sa peur à lui…

-Il a peur ?

-Il sait que je ne me souviens plus. Et je crois qu'il pense que j'ai oublié aussi que je l'aimais. C'est pourtant la première chose dont je suis aussi sûr concernant mon passé.

-Rien d'autre ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'autre chose ? »

La crainte revint dans les yeux du yohko et il parla, à voix basse, les mots hachés, de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. De cette chose qu'il avait cachée… Et de la douleur dont son corps se souvenait encore.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas complètement humain, vous avez l'habitude de vous battre souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Alors pourquoi un tel traumatisme ? Vous avez souvent dû frôler la mort auparavant sans que votre cerveau ne soit atteint ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé pour que vous en veniez à oublier pour vous protéger ? »

« Quelque chose d'atroce, pensa sombrement le yohko. Et je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. J'ai le cœur qui se serre rien qu'à l'idée que je pourrais me rappeler un jour. »

Yusuke n'était plus dans la salle d'attente. Il était dehors.

« Ah, ça y'est, t'as fini ? »

Cette crainte qui l'emplissait tout à coup, c'était la même, pas d'erreur possible. Mais pourquoi Urameshi lui inspirait une telle crainte tout à coup ?

« BOUGES DE LA, SALOPARD ! »

Deux Yusukes, identiques. Sauf que le deuxième qui s'était placé devant Kurama en protection était le vrai.

« Putain, je rêve ou c'est moi là ! »

L'autre eut un sourire sarcastique et tendit la main en avant. L'index pointé vers Kurama, les autres doigts repliés.

« Non ! Il peut pas… »

Yusuke poussa Kurama et bloqua le reygun de l'adversaire avec le sien. Il y eut une explosion lorsque les deux boules d'énergies entrèrent en contact.

« Tu es bien gardé, Kurama, fit la copie. Mais j'ai tout mon temps… »

Yusuke, le vrai, allait le poursuivre quand Kurama l'arrêta.

« Laisses ! Tout seul, t'y arriveras pas !

-Tu déconnes, j'vais me le faire ce sale copieur !

-Tu te crois plus fort que moi ? Tu crois que t'y arriveras ? »

Yusuke dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Ce mec avait déjà battu Kurama, par deux fois. Alors, il était pas vraiment au niveau.

« J'y crois pas, il avait mon apparence. Et mon reygun. Ah, l'enfoiré ! C'est donc ça son pouvoir ! »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi ou comment envoyer ses persos préférés chez le psy !

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Note : Y paraîtrait que y'a pas assez de fics sur Yu Yu en français… Mais bon, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Résumé : A la suite d'un combat, Kurama a perdu la mémoire…et il a oublié quelque chose de très important pour Hieï.

Titre : Just Remember Me ! (« Souviens-toi de moi ! » pour ceux qui sont aussi nuls en anglais que votre serviteur!)

Chapitre trois 

« Il avait ta tête ! Le pauvre, y devait être désespéré !

-Ca te fait rire, ducon ? »

Hieï envoya valdinguer Kuwabara par terre et se tourna vers Yusuke.

« C'est quoi ce mec ? Il est comme Yanagisawa ? Il peut copier les gens ?

-Non, pas seulement. Ce type a pu utiliser mon reygun ! Le même, exactement le même. J'ai senti qu'il cherchait dans mon esprit et je crois qu'il a chopé des trucs.

Il ne copie pas seulement les corps, il copie les pouvoirs qui vont avec… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kurama, le regardant attentivement.

« Quoi ?

-Contre qui t'es-tu battu ? Contre qui as-tu cru que tu te battais ?

-Je… je ne me souviens pas… »

Kurama baissa la tête. Il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il luttait contre le souvenir enfermé dans sa mémoire, ne voulant surtout pas le laisser sortir.

« Fais un effort, tu t'es peut-être battu contre toi-même ? Ou contre Yomi ?

-JE NE VEUX PAS M'EN RAPPELER !

-Ok, ok, calmes-toi, fit Hieï. » Puis se tournant vers Yusuke :

« Botan t'a dit quelque chose à propos de l'âme ?

-Ouais. C'est l'âme d'une femme qui a vécue il y a mille ou deux mille ans. Y savent pas vraiment. Ca m'a l'air d'un bordel dans leurs registres.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, cette femme, c'est la première à avoir été détective pour les ténèbres. Y paraît qu'elle était super forte. Ca me gonfles de le dire, mais elle était sans doute plus forte que moi. Et son âme… C'est de la puissance pure ! De quoi renverser non seulement le makai mais aussi le ningenkai et même Emma. »

Grand silence…

« On comprend mieux pourquoi tout le monde la recherche, ça fait envie…, dit Hieï.

-Botan avait envoyé Kurama la récupérer pour qu'elle retourne au ciel. Et dans le makai ? Y'avait rien ?

-Non, pas la moindre petite âme en vue, répondit Kuwabara à Yusuke. Kurama, la prochaine fois que tu planques quelque chose d'aussi important, note le quelque part avant de l'oublier !

-Note aussi que tu dois lui casser la gueule la prochaine fois qu'il dit ce genre de conneries ! dit Hieï. »

----

Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient partis, les laissant seuls. Ce qui soulagea Kurama. Ils les aimaient bien, certes… Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester seul avec Hieï.

« Comment tu te sens ? fit ce dernier. Tes blessures ?

-Ca va… Je peux marcher, enfin à peu près.

-Cool. Bon, c'est maintenant que le pire arrive…

-Hein ?

-Ouais, c'est à moi de faire la bouffe ! Et je suis navré, même si pour tout l'or du monde, tu ne voulais pas renouveler cette expérience, tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Kurama sourit, heureux.

« Tu as déjà cuisiné pour moi ? C'est vrai ?

-Ca m'étonne que tu l'aies oublié, c'était abominable, ce sont tes propres mots.

-On peut se faire livrer le repas si ça t'embête.

-Ah, je vois. On ne veut pas prendre de risques. Très bien, ça marche. »

Le renard sourit encore mais il était un petit peu déçu.

« J'aurais quand même bien voulu qu'il me prépare à dîner. Bah, tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je me demande si c'est aussi mauvais qu'il le dit… »

« Ouf, pensa Hieï. Je m'en serais voulu de lui imposer une torture pareille. »

Ils dînèrent en silence. Il y eut juste quelques mots de la part de Hieï pour inciter Kurama à manger un peu plus.

Au bout d'un moment, le yohko s'exclama :

« Mais arrêtes de me gaver comme une oie. J'suis pas un estomac sur pattes comme toi ! »

Hieï éclata d'un rire troublant.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça !

-Désolé… »

Hieï rit encore, rendant Kurama un peu plus nerveux. Mais il avait une autre clé. Ce rire, Kurama était persuadé que Hieï ne riait pas comme ça devant les autres. Que c'était un rire rien que pour lui. Un rire complice, qu'ils partageaient.

Kurama attendit que Hieï ait fini de débarrasser la table avant de se lancer.

« Tu dors encore avec moi cette nuit ? demanda t-il à mi-voix. »

Hieï le regarda.

« Kurama, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce qu'il me demande ? Il a besoin d'être rassuré mais… Mais ça me rend dingue de l'avoir près de moi sans rien pouvoir faire. Déjà, hier, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… »

Hieï secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bien, articula t-il lentement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as peur, je le sais. Mais, ce n'est pas bien de ma part de… Et merde ! Je ne peux pas, Kurama ! Je ne veux pas profiter de ta peur comme ça ! Ca me dégoûte !

-Je… te… dégoûte, murmura le yohko, un sanglot dans la voix.

-Non ! Je me dégoûte moi-même ! »

Puis Hieï se tut. Et la voix de Kurama lui parvint, faible et suppliante…

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur… C'est parce que j'en ai envie… Je t'aime, Hieï. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais je me souviens que je t'aime. Même si je n'ai pas le souvenir de notre vie d'avant, même si je me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je t'aime et j'ai envie d'être près de toi. »

Hieï s'approcha de Kurama, passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il le souleva sans aucun effort. Le yohko, passé le moment de surprise entoura ses bras autour du cou du démon et se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre. Là, Hieï le déposa sur le lit avec douceur. Il cala Kurama contre son épaule et lui caressa la tête lentement.

« Hieï ? dit Kurama en se soulevant un peu. Embrasses-moi… Comme la nuit dernière…

-Tu ne dormais pas !

-Non, avoua le yohko. Pardon. »

Pour preuve qu'il était tout à fait pardonné, Hieï emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Il l'embrassa passionnément puis il se mit au-dessus de Kurama, veillant à ne pas l'écraser pour continuer ce baiser plus confortablement.

Kurama y répondit avec la même fougue que lui, puis le passa les mains sous le débardeur du jaganshi pour caresser son torse. Il sentit les pectoraux musclés frémir sous ses doigts. Hieï lâcha ses lèvres pour lui déposer toute une série de baisers dans le cou. Et déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment là, murmura Hieï entre deux baisers sur la peau douce de Kurama. J'ai tant rêvé de toi. A cette première fois. »

Le corps du kistuné se raidit et Hieï fut repoussé au bas du lit. Il se releva, surpris.

Kurama était replié sur lui-même, une main retenant les deux pans de la chemise, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, le deuxième bras posé au-dessus de sa tête en protection.

« Kurama ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Kurama ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis désolé si je… si je t'ai fait peur… Kurama ? Pardon, j'ai cru que tu le voulais aussi… Je suis désolé.

-C'était toi…

-…

-J'ai cru que c'était toi… »

Hieï se sentait totalement perdu.

Il lutta un moment pour extirper le visage de Kurama de ses genoux. Il pleurait.

« Dans le makai…, hoqueta le yohko. J'ai cru que c'était toi… »

Hieï demeura figé, les deux mains sur le visage de Kurama, les larmes coulant et heurtant ses doigts.

« Il… Gendô avait pris mon apparence ! »

Le souvenir était revenu, violent, brutal !

« J'étais si heureux de te revoir, j'ai sauté dans tes bras, je t'ai embrassé. C'était notre premier vrai baiser. Et puis… tu m'as frappé au visage. Tu m'as frappé de toutes tes forces. Je suis tombé… et tu as continué à me frapper. J'ai hurlé, je t'ai supplié… mais… tu as frappé plus fort… et je pensais que… que tu ne m'aimais plus… que tu m'en voulais… »

-Tu ne t'es pas défendu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il a pu t'avoir aussi facilement ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Même si tu me frappais, je ne pouvais pas… »

Hieï embrassa Kurama sur le front et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Les mains de Hieï quittèrent son visage.

« Ce n'était pas moi… Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Gendô.

-Je le sais. Mais je m'en veux.

-De quoi ? De t'être trompé ?

-D'avoir douté de toi ! Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire ça… Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais, mon cœur. »

Les larmes de Kurama s'étaient taries mais son corps était toujours agité de soubresauts.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Ca ne pouvait pas être toi mais j'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à raisonner correctement.

-Ce salaud paiera pour les blessures qu'il t'a faites !

-Non, j'avais mal au cœur. J'avais le cœur déchiré ! Ce sont mes sentiments qui m'ont détruit ! »

Hieï se mordit la lèvre. Il effleura la joue de Kurama sentant le frémissement de crainte qu'il provoquait par ce simple contact.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal. Jamais. »

Il retira sa main et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Et l'âme, tu te rappelles maintenant où tu l'as planquée ?

-Je me rappelle.

-Alors ?

-Je ne l'ai pas cachée. C'est elle qui a disparu. Je la tenais dans ma main et une seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien. C'est elle qui s'est réfugiée quelque part de son propre chef. Et je ne sais pas où.

-Bon, je vais appeler Urameshi. Lui dire de se ramener.

-Tu vas le réveiller…

-Et après ? Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rester avec moi maintenant, non ?

-Pardon.

-Pas grave. »

Le jaganshi sauta de son promontoire et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Kurama ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est la première fois. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière ! »

----

Urameshi et Kuwabara s'étaient pointés une demi-heure plus tard. Un temps incroyablement long pour Hieï.

« Ce salaud n'a pas fait que le tabasser à mort. Il l'a traumatisé à un point tel que… Est-ce qu'il pourra redevenir comme avant ? Est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau le toucher sans qu'il prenne peur ? »

Kurama était sorti de sa chambre mais s'était bien gardé de l'approcher.

« Des nouvelles fraîches ? demanda Yusuke en entrant. »

Hieï désigna Kurama du menton.

« Ouais, sa mémoire lui est revenu.

-C'est génial, ça ! s'écria Urameshi pendant que Hieï grimaçait. »

Hieï regarda dehors pendant que Kurama racontait une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il avait pris l'apparence de Hieï. Mais même sans ça, t'aurais dû répliquer !

-Moi, je m'en serais pas privé ! dit Kuwabara. Et puis, on sait tous que le nabot est pas quelqu'un de…

-HIEÏ NE M'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT DE MAL ! »

Et Kurama se remit à pleurer.

« Hé, j'disais ça histoire de déconner !

-T'es trop con, Kuwa ! Et ta super sensibilité, tu l'utilises de temps en temps ?

-Quoi ! »

Hieï se leva et se posta devant Yusuke.

« Tu as deviné ? Y'a longtemps ?

-Bah, je me disais bien que y'avait un truc mais j'ai compris y'a deux minutes seulement.

-Mais quuuuoooiiiii ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Ben… eux deux. »

Kuwabara se concentra deux secondes. Puis bizarrement, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Naannnn ! Y sont… Y sont…

-Ca te pose un problème ? » Léger tintement de sabre qu'on sort de son fourreau.

« Non ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! C'est super ! Vous faîtes un très beau couple ! »

Tintement du sabre qu'on range.

« Bon, je vous le laisse. J'suis dans l'arbre en face…

-Tu restes pas ? demanda Yusuke, l'arrêtant alors qu'il allait passer la fenêtre.

-Il a peur de moi.

-Mais ce n'était pas toi !

-Je sais, il le sait, tout le monde le sait ! Mais ça change rien. »

Et Hieï sauta dans l'arbre, disparaissant entre les branches.

----

« Est-ce que je vais redevenir comme avant ?

-Vous avez peur de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer ?

-Non. Je l'aime toujours. Mais… J'aurais préféré ne jamais me rappeler ! »

Kurama se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« C'est douloureux, en effet. Mais ça explique bien des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Ce n'est pas le combat… C'est la trahison… Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait confiance à quelqu'un. Pas entièrement. C'était une confiance limitée dans le temps ou une sorte de chantage. Je pouvais être en confiance parce que l'autre avait besoin de mes pouvoirs pour un moment. Mais pas ici. Je lui faisais confiance. Et j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait trahi. Je l'ai laissé me frapper…

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous vous sentiez trahi. Dans ce cas, c'est de la colère qu'on ressent.

-Parce que je me disais que… que je le méritais !

-Vous pensiez que vous méritiez d'être battu ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis coupable…

-De quoi ?

-De l'aimer.

-Nous voilà enfin au cœur du problème. »

Kurama releva la tête.

« Vous n'assumez pas vos sentiments. Juste une question, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amoureux de Hieï ?

-Plusieurs années.

-Mais vous pensiez que c'était impossible, exact ?

-Oui, souffla Kurama.

-Mais quand vous avez su que c'était réciproque, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

-J'étais heureux. Mais j'ai eu aussi l'impression que je lui avais imposé mes sentiments.

-Vous pensez qu'il était obligé de vous aimer, qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-J'ai… j'ai utilisé une plante. »

Hatori leva les sourcils.

« Une plante ?

-Oui, je l'avais mis dans son repas. Juste une petite dose .

-Quel était l'effet de cette plante ?

-Un surplus d'affection. Disons que ça aurait empêché Hieï de me repousser violemment.

-Et c'est cette plante qui a fait que Hieï a donné une réponse positive à vos avances ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me déclarer avant le matin.

-Mais quand il s'est mis à vous frapper, vous avez pensé qu'il avait découvert la supercherie et qu'il se vengeait.

-Oui.

-Lui avez-vous parlé de ce souvenir ? »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Il m'aime, je veux dire. Il m'aime vraiment maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne votre relation actuelle avec Hieï, il vous faudra du temps.

-Longtemps ?

-Et bien, un autre moyen serait d'affronter votre peur, d'affronter Gendô. Ca vous permettrait de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un adversaire très difficile. Ensuite, pour cette plante que vous avez utilisée, libre à vous de lui en parler ou non. On ne peut jamais tout dire à l'autre, c'est à vous d'estimer si vous devez ou non lui dire. »

Kurama hocha la tête en silence.

« Le seul problème, c'est que vous taire ne fera que vous culpabiliser davantage. »

----

« Kuwabara, tu peux rentrer maintenant.

-Hein ? J'croyais qu'il fallait pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

-T'inquiètes pas, Hieï est là.

-Où ça ?

-Pas loin, je sens sa présence.

-Ok, j'vous laisse en amoureux ! »

C'était finalement une chance. Kuwabara n'avait pas montré le moindre doute. Il l'avait cru sur parole. Urameshi ou Hieï ne se seraient pas fait avoir aussi facilement.

Sans attendre, Kurama se déplaça pour atteindre un parc, un espace de combat à découvert.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps.

« Tu as gardé un œil sur moi ?

-Les deux, Kurama. Les deux yeux. »

Il avait à nouveau pris l'apparence de Hieï.

Et Kurama ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il allait se battre contre son amour, contre l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire copie. Hieï, ce n'est pas seulement une image, c'est une personnalité, c'est quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'aime. »

Il arrêta de trembler et regarda Gendô fixement.

« Tiens ? Mon apparence ne te gène plus ? Tant pis, ça n'en sera que plus marrant. Je ne dis pas que te frapper alors que tu pleurais en murmurant son nom n'était pas agréable mais j'aime bien quand y'a un peu d'action.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ton discours ? Parce que moi aussi, j'ai des trucs à te dire et on va pas y passer la soirée ! L'âme, j'te l'ai piqué, ça c'est sûr. Mais je l'ai plus. Tu m'as surveillé pour rien.

-Menteur, elle est pas retournée chez Emma, j'ai mes sources moi aussi.

-J'ai pas dit ça ! L'âme s'est barrée d'elle-même. Je ne l'avais plus déjà la première fois !

-Alors je te tue tout de suite ! »

Le sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Gendô pendant que Kurama se murmurait intérieurement « Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est qu'un imposteur qui nous as volé notre amour ! »

Et il attaqua, en vitesse et en force. Son premier coup fut paré. Puis il esquiva les nombreux coups de sabre, pas toujours assez vite.

« Hieï a toujours été plus rapide que moi, pensa t-il. Et cet enfoiré a copié ça aussi ! »

Il sortit son fouet de rose et réussit après plusieurs échecs à désarmer son adversaire. Ce qui ne le rendait pas moins dangereux.

----

« Ben, t'es là toi ?

-Où est Kurama ? demanda Hieï, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Mais mais mais, il a dit que tu étais là !

-QUE J'ETAIS OU ?

-Avec lui !

-C'est pas vrai ! Il a pas fait ça !

-Fait quoi ? demanda Kuwabara. »

Hieï déjà près à partir lui hurla :

« Tu l'as laissé où ?

-Juste devant le cabinet médical…

-Putain mais bouges-toi ! On y va ! »

Hieï attrapa le bras de Kuwabara et le fit tomber par la fenêtre avec lui. Si l'atterrissage de Hieï fut impeccable, celui de Kuwabara souffrit un peu du manque d'entraînement.

« Relèves-toi ! Et vite ! Je peux pas le trouver tout seul ! Et démerdes-toi pour contacter Urameshi ! »

Puis Hieï se mit à courir à toute vitesse, hurlant toutes les deux secondes à Kuwabara de se magner. Yusuke les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard à toute vitesse.

« Il est dans le parc ! dit Kuwabara. » Hieï et Yusuke accélérèrent, le laissant sur place complètement essoufflé.

« J'espère qu'il est pas trop tard, pensa Hieï. »

En arrivant dans le parc, Yusuke lança un premier reygun sur Gendô, tandis que Hieï et Kurama chargeaient à l'épée juste après. Leurs coups furent parés.

Il y eut un temps de répit, les trois garçons entourant Gendô. Kurama était légèrement blessé.

« Yusuke, prends Kurama et barrez-vous, je me le fais ! chuchota Hieï.

-Non ! dit Kurama, il est à moi !

-Fais pas chier, mon cœur ! T'es pas en état !

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires, trésor ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Yusuke se retenait de rire après l'échange qu'il avait entendu. Quand il remarqua que Gendô perdait peu à peu l'apparence de Hieï et prenait… celle de Kurama !

Le jaganshi cligna des yeux une fois, ce fut la seule manifestation de sa surprise.

Mais le nouveau Kurama abordait un sourire sardonique.

« Peux-tu combattre maintenant ? demanda t-il à Hieï. »

Le jaganshi sourit à son tour.

« Tu plaisantes ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu changes d'apparence. »

Et il attaqua, son sabre entouré de flammes noires.

Hieï n'était en rien gêné par l'aspect de Gendô. Il était bien trop en colère pour ça.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un mec qui avait torturé son ami et il comptait bien lui faire payer.

Puis rapidement, Gendô reprit l'apparence de Hieï. Et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Deux bandages volèrent en ondulant doucement dans le ciel. Deux dragons noirs s'élevèrent et s'abattirent sur les deux opposants.

Kurama vit le jaganshi se déplacer avec rapidité devant le dragon avant d'être dévoré.

« HIEÏ ! »

Gendô avait repoussé le dragon de Hieï.

« La copie est meilleure que l'original. »

Kurama sentit une douleur énorme dans son cœur. Il venait de…

« Meilleur que l'original ? Tu rêves !

-Hieï ! Tu n'as rien ? »

Le petit démon rejoignit Kurama. Une aura noire l'entourait.

« Je ne crains pas mes propres attaques. Et si ta copie est si bonne que ça… tu dois toi aussi, ressentir de la fatigue. » Hieï sourit.

« J'ai un peu entamé sa puissance…

-Je le termine, dit Yusuke.

-Non ! » Kurama s'était brusquement transformé en yohko.

« C'est moi qui m'en charge. Je dois le faire. »

Une puissance démente se dégageait de Kurama. Même Gendô s'en aperçut parce qu'il recula un peu.

« L'âme, elle… tu… »

Kurama entoura Gendô d'un brouillard avant de se lancer.

Yusuke frissonna.

« Tu le ressens, toi aussi ? demanda t-il.

-Ouais. Il est balaise. J'ai jamais vu ça… »

Le brouillard se dissipa et Yusuke et Hieï virent un cadavre recouvert de fleurs toutes plus carnivores les unes que les autres.

Kurama resta un moment à contempler sa victime. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Hieï s'approcha. Il avait envie de lui passer un bras autour des épaules mais hésitait. Kurama se jeta dans ses bras, les entraînant par terre.

Tout à coup, le corps de Kurama devint lumineux et quelque chose s'extirpa de sa poitrine.

« L'âme ! s'écria Yusuke. »

Le halo lumineux prit une la forme d'une femme qui s'inclina devant Kurama.

« Merci, dit-elle. Ton cœur est un abri mouvementé, mais agréable. Maintenant que nous l'avons vaincu, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer. »

Et elle disparut.

Kurama reprit sa forme humaine. Ce fut à ce moment là que Kuwabara se pointa enfin, son épée brandie en hurlant :

« Oukilé ? J'vais m'le faire ! Léplula ? Ah non, vous déconnez grave les mecs ! Z'auriez pu m'attendre ! »

Puis en voyant Hieï commencer à embrasser Kurama :

« J'aurais p'être mieux fait de pas venir. Hé ! Y'a des chambres pour ça ! »

----

Ils étaient enfin tous les deux. Enfin, presque.

« Hieï… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Quoi donc, mon cœur ? Si tu veux me quitter, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

-Non, c'est sérieux.

-Ok, je t'écoute. »

Kurama se serra un peu plus contre son homme en se demandant s'il pourrait le faire encore dans quelques minutes.

« Le soir où… juste avant ta mission… j'ai mis quelque chose dans la nourriture… »

Le jaganshi écouta patiemment les explications de Kurama. C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était senti si bien ce soir là. Si détendu. Puis quand Kurama eut fini de demander quinze fois pardons, Hieï l'embrassa.

« Ecoutes-moi bien attentivement. Je ne sais pas si ta plante a eu un quelconque effet. Je pense que oui. Peut-être que je me serais enfui en courant dans mon état normal et j'aurais vraiment agi comme un con! Mais je crois que j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que je n'aurais pas laissé passé cette chance !

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Si ! Je t'en veux à mort !

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé ! »

Hieï sourit :

« Pour te faire pardonner, t'aurais pas une plante qui…, tu vois, du genre aphrodisiaque surpuissant parce que là, je sens que tu t'endors et je peux plus attendre !

-J'ai encore mieux ! répondit Kurama avec un sourire coquin.

-Vrai ?

-Oui, je t'ai toi ! Ne comptes pas dormir cette nuit !

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mes projets, à l'heure actuelle, c'est plutôt… »

Il renversa Kurama sur le lit. Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il sentit tout de suite les lèvres s'ouvrir et la langue de Kurama venir chercher la sienne. Puis il entreprit de le déshabiller. Il couvrit de baisers la moins parcelle du corps de son amant. Les mains de Kurama remontèrent sous son tee-shirt et lui ôtèrent. Le yohko ne s'arrêta pas là. Et effeuilla entièrement son amour.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec un peu d'appréhension.

Kurama caressa le dos musclé de Hieï, embrassa son épaule.

« Je t'aime, murmura t-il. Fais-moi l'amour… Nous avons perdu trop de temps. »

FIN 

Voilà, c'est fini ! Laissez des reviews, svp !

Le découpage de mes chapitres est pourri. Faut dire que si j'y pensais avant de finir l'histoire, ça poserait moins de problème. Mais penser, c'est fatiguant !

Le méchant est pourri aussi… C'est parce que je suis quelqu'un de super gentil alors les méchants, je sais pas faire. Le combat final est pourri aussi… (ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie…me rappelle plus de la suite…)

Kuwabara passe pour un nul (il a l'habitude) mais bon, c'est juste qu'il est moins fort que Hieï, Yusuke ou Kurama.

A bientôt pour une autre fic. Peut-être sur Fruits Basket, sur X de Clamp, sur Hanakimi, sur Samouraï deeper Kyô, Hikaru no go (arghh, je peux pas choisir !) à moins que je continue avec Yu Yu Hakusho (naaannn, pas les tomates, z'êtes pas fous, c'est pas la saison, ça coûte super cher !)

Ah et puis, un merci tout particulier à Oleyssa, Mimi Yui, Ereshkigal qui m'ont donné envie de m'essayer à la fanfic (vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Je suis le lecteur ninja… qui lit toutes vos fics mais qui n'a le temps de laissé une review que le 36 du mois !) MERCIIIII !

Pour les reviews, faîtes ce que je dis (laissez-en) pas ce que je fais !

kaneda26.


End file.
